


Quiet

by marion_j



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marion_j/pseuds/marion_j
Summary: A lazy late afternoon on the couch. Magnus, Alec and lots of touching.Or: Magnus is like a cat. He practically starts purring as soon as Alec gets his hands on him.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless, self-indulgent fluff. I have no regrets!
> 
>  
> 
> Now also available: [Podfic by erica_schall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024134)

"You asleep, actually?" Alec whispers into his ear, breath fanning over the side of his neck and raising goosebumps along the way.

Magnus can only manage a happy sigh in response. He feels like he is floating, completely enveloped in warmth and touch and safe. But he makes a conscious effort to come back to himself. He slowly blinks his eyes open and lazily tracks the little dust motes dancing in the air in front of him. He notices the late afternoon sun is gently warming his face. And Alec, of course. Alec who is holding him from behind while they are half lying, half sitting on the couch in the living room. Magnus is sitting between Alec’s legs, his own legs spread out in front of him on the chaise. Alec, with his gentle fingers on Magnus’ skin almost effortlessly making him forget everything around him.

Magnus takes a deep breath and slowly feels his other senses coming back online again. His mouth is dry, so he works his jaw a bit and swallows, licks over his lips. Actual words are probably still beyond him but he is getting there.

He's not sure Alec realizes just how much these quiet evenings are affecting Magnus, not just physically but almost more so emotionally (he faintly remembers reading something about hormone levels and mood swings and some such). Alec is burning himself deeper into Magnus’ skin with every single touch.

Alec who didn’t bat an eyelash when Magnus first proposed their little ritual of sitting like this. Of course, in the beginning Magnus only wanted to give Alec the chance to hold and explore him without having to actually look Magnus directly in the eyes while doing so. Magnus would never shamelessly exploit his own craving for touch like this!

But Magnus is still surprised at how willingly Alec is indulging him, stripping off the skin of the Shadowhunter and letting himself be this much more gentle version of himself, to tirelessly pet Magnus until he is completely losing track of his surroundings. By now it's a familiar and easy position for them to just wind down in, enjoying each other's company without the need for much talk.

"Hm, you're spoiling me, Alexander" he says with his body still melted against the warm chest behind him. He only gets a short hum in response, soft and content.

The insanity of their day - Magnus having to spend way too much time with an insufferable client and Alec eventually turning up with some rogue werewolf's blood splattered all over his body - had left them both exhausted. Now Alec just strokes up and down Magnus' bare arms, unhurried and quiet, the stress and worries of the outside world far away. Magnus basks in the gentle touches, Alec's slightly stubbled chin rasping along his neck.

Magnus is turning his palms so that they are facing up where they are resting on his thighs, a silent request for Alec to focus his attention there. He feels Alec’s amused huff of air against his nape. Then his hands are slowly trailing along Magnus' shoulders, down to his biceps and forearms. In his slightly fuzzy state of mind Magnus' skin has become intensely sensitive. The touch of Alec's fingertips light but with intent now has the pleasant sensations lingering much longer than the actual touch. Magnus feels him gently brush past his wrists and down into his fingertips, then slowly back into the center of his palms. Magnus inhales sharply, feeling every little nerve ending there igniting, his magic faintly sizzling under the surface. A slight shiver runs through his body and he knows he's momentarily lost control over the glamour on his eyes before he can pull himself back together. He has to breathe deeply for a moment, lacing their fingers together, feeling a little overwhelmed there.

Alec turns to gently tracing the fingertips of one hand along Magnus' collarbones, moving up his neck and onto his face. He is brushing from his ear and cheek to his eyebrow, down the bridge of his nose before trailing along his lips, soft and lingering. Alec is slightly licking along the shell of Magnus' ear, his warm breath following and Magnus can feel the sensations trickle down his spine and into his core.

Alec's other hand is now slowly inching down and under the hem of Magnus' shirt. The warmth of Alec's skin on his belly and chest is shaking his body all the way awake now. The touches suddenly a lot more sexual than they were just moments ago. Alec's flat palm is dragging over his ribcage, gliding over the flat expanse of his chest like he wants to read every little detail from his past on his skin. And they've been doing this often enough that Alec must know exactly what this is doing for Magnus.

With the heat spreading over his body Magnus has the urgent need to get rid of his shirt, give Alec easier access. He draws his body up and away from Alec for a second to pull it over his head and throw it somewhere to the side. When he is leaning back in again Alec's chest is a shock of warmth against his back. He is suddenly very glad that Alec chose to not even bother with a shirt after his shower earlier this afternoon. And the feeling of all this naked skin against his back is just stoking the fire but Magnus will hold out for a few minutes longer. He knows he is only teasing them both now but the wait makes what's coming after just that much sweeter.

He lifts his arms to reach behind himself and get to Alec's neck, letting his fingernails lightly run into his hair and down over his neck. The position makes him automatically arch his spine a bit, pressing his chest firmer into Alec's hands. With a quick movement Alec takes Magnus' waist into his hands for a moment, digging in his fingertips and pulling him closer. With Magnus' ass and Alec's groin now pressed tightly together he is roughly scraping his teeth along Magnus' neck.

Magnus already feels the heat pooling low and squirms slightly, feeling Alec hide his face in Magnus' neck, unsuccessfully trying to suppress a moan. After a second he seems to relax again and he releases his hold on Magnus' waist, his hands moving back to Magnus' chest. He begins to slowly circle his nipples with his nails making Magnus hold his breath waiting for what's coming next. It's a relief when Alec finally touches his nipples, alternating from gently rolling them between his thumbs and forefingers and lightly scratching his nails over them.

Magnus exhales on a loud breath and shudders. He has to smile. Alec knows him well enough by now to know that a mouth on his chest might not do much for Magnus but Alec's hands will literally have him moaning in seconds. And Alec uses that knowledge to slowly egg him on. But Magnus can be patient for a few moments longer with the right kind of reward waiting for him.

Magnus loves that after all theses months there is no hesitation from Alec when he now allows himself the freedom to let one hand trail down past Magnus' belly. He is opening the top button of his pants and letting his fingertips lightly dip under the waistband of his boxer briefs. Magnus circles his hips slowly and delights in the low hum from Alec's throat.

When the urge to kiss him becomes too intense Magnus gently touches Alec's wrists to draw them away and he gets up, turning around to face Alec. "Scoot a bit forward for me, love". Alec looks a bit dazed, a light flush high on his cheeks. But he does as Magnus asked and moves away from the back rest of the couch. And then Magnus is settling down in his lap, winding his legs around either side of Alec's waist. The position requires for them to constantly hold onto one another in some way to keep themselves upright. He always finds it intensely intimate. And with Magnus sitting a little higher than Alec like this he pulls lightly on Alec's hair to draw his head back to where he wants it and then kisses him urgently for a moment, all teeth and tongue.

After a moment Magnus breaks the kiss and draws Alec's head into the crook of his neck. They just breathe for a bit, heads held close and eyes shut. Alec winds his arms tightly around Magnus' back, drawing him even closer and relaxes into him. Magnus inhales deeply, trying to calm himself down. Alec's smell is so familiar by now, makes him feel safe and secure and wanted.

It is only a short moment of quiet though before their mouths find each other again, slower this time, starting out with their noses and lips brushing softly. Then Alec pulls Magnus' lower lip in between his own lips and gently sucks on it before initiating a slow, deep kiss. Magnus loses himself for a while in the soft drag of their lips and tongues against each other.

By now Magnus has started a slow circling motion with his hips and he can feel them both getting hard. Alec is quick to catch on to the rhythm, panting and trailing open-mouthed kisses along his throat. His hands move to the small of Magnus' back to draw him tightly into him and Alec lets his head fall down to whine into Magnus' collarbone. With a gleeful huff leaving Magnus' mouth he lets his hands run over Alec's shoulders and arms, fingers tracing along his runes, slightly scratching and making Alec hiss through his teeth. But the constant movement of their hips is drawing his attention back down again and again. He's enjoying the small shiver running through Alec and whispers little encouragements into his ear.

"Hm, yeah Alexander, just like that. Want to feel your hands all over me."

Alec is growling "Stop saying things like that. You just want to see me blushing even more." But Magnus can hear the smile in his voice even without seeing his face so he thinks Alec doesn't mind too much.

"Magnus, let's get rid off the rest of our clothes." Alec whispers into his skin. And Magnus is more than happy to snap his fingers so they don't have to get up and disentangle first. The sudden skin on skin contact of their lower bodies is a bit of a shock though. Alec shudders before moving his hands to Magnus' ass and rocking his hips upwards. Magnus faintly registers Alec’s bare skin squeak on the leather fabric of the couch but he is too distracted to care. He's feeling Alec's cock drag along his ass, hot and insistent. His own cock is trapped between their bellies and begging for attention.

"What do you want, Alexander?" whispers Magnus, tongue tracing along the shell of his ear. There is a faint taste of salt on Alec when he trails open-mouthed kisses down his neck. Magnus drags his tongue along his shoulder, licking at the fresh sweat there.

"Can we just... like this? And our hands?"

Magnus feels a slow smile spread on his face while he’s nuzzling his nose against Alec's. "Absolutely, darling."

But when Magnus wants to move his hips back a bit to create some more space between them Alec just holds onto his ass with one hand as he moves the other hand down to Magnus, says "Let me".

Magnus has no qualms with Alec wanting to take care of him for now, let’s his eyes fall shut for a moment and enjoys the sensations. Then he looks down their bodies, watching Alec work him. He is exhilarated by Alec’s confident strokes, the insecurities from the beginning of their relationship completely gone. When he looks back up he finds Alec watching him, seemingly trying to read every reaction. Magnus has to bite his lip. When he can hear the blood rushing in his ears he can’t keep his eyes open any longer, squeezes them shut and a moment later comes all over Alec’s hand and their stomachs.

He needs a few moments to catch his breath, heart rate slowly coming down. When he looks back up it almost takes his breath away all over again. Alec is beautiful like this, all desperation with his mouth open and breathing heavily. There is a deep flush staining his face and his eyes are going a bit wild. Magnus holds on to Alec’s nape with one hand, letting their foreheads touch and moves his hips back so that he can reach down between their bodies. Alec makes these delicious little noises when Magnus wraps his hand around him. No more teasing now. He’s building up a rhythm with his hand that has Alec close to the brink with a few powerful strokes. And Alec rocks his hips up into, chasing the high. 

"Yeah, come on, baby" Magnus says and bites him gently in the earlobe. And Alec comes with a deep groan.

Alec rests his head on Magnus shoulder and breathes deeply with a smile spreading wide on his face. They are a total mess, hair all over the place and drying sweat and come making them sticky. But those are the little inconveniences he has to live with if he wants to enjoy the afterglow with this gorgeous man for a few moments.

After, they lie on the couch with the dusk slowly settling over the apartment, trading gentle touches and kisses on whatever body part is closest. Magnus reaches down to adjust the blanket he had summoned a few moments ago, and settles in for a little nap, cocooned in this little space that is theirs alone. He is just about to doze off when Alec says in a pained whisper, “Next time you redecorate I want a couch that doesn’t squeak so much. No more leather!”

Well, if Alec insists...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024134) by [erica_schall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall)




End file.
